clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Herbert P. Bear
Herbert P. Bear (Species: Ursus maritimus) is the main enemy in Secret Missions and Club Penguin. It is the cause of the troublesome events of Mission 3, for the PSA, and onwards. Herbert is one of the few main characters of Club Penguin who isn't a penguin. Oddly, he hates cold weather and he cannot swim. Each scheme he comes up with fails, but he hopes that one day a scheme of his will work so he can take over Club Penguin. His main scheme is to destroy Club Penguin's environment and turn it into a warm island paradise. He is the main "villain" in Club Penguin. History Herbert was born in the Arctic Circle, but he hated the cold, so he wanted to head south to some place warm. He traveled on a small iceberg, but the ocean currents carried him all the way to Club Penguin Island, which coincidentally was on the other side of the world. He tried to paddle away from Club Penguin since it was covered in snow, but he tipped his iceberg (which further supported the rumor of tipping the Iceberg). Herbert was unable to swim, and he was rescued by a crab named Klutzy who inhabited Club Penguin Island, of whom he soon befriended. in the Earthquake Driller.]] Over time, he soon grew to despise penguins. Klutzy was caught but he got away in the Questions for a crab mission. In the sixth mission, Herbert, along with Klutzy, try to destroy the Ski Lodge in one of his schemes to both keep warm and harm the Penguins. However, he still escapes. Also in Mission 6, he tells agents his story about his life. If players click on the letter in G's pocket in the newspaper (April 11, 2008 edition) and you turn all the Puffles black then you will see a letter Herbert has written to the players saying that "time" is about to run out, resulting in Mission 7 in which he makes the clock malfunction by taking out certain parts of it, including the main gear. This makes him the "Suspect-At-Large" along with Klutzy. He also steals your Spy Phone when he traps you in a cage in Mission 6 (The cage is in a cave that Herbert and Klutzy live in). You used that same cave for shelter in Mission #2 except Herbert renovates it to be more of a living place). In Mission 8, he creates a giant drill and tries to take the boiler from the Boiler Room, damaging the Gift Shop along the way. Eventually, he gets caught and accidentally damages the boiler. Then he runs off and gets lost in his own tunnels. In Mission 9 he is located by agents in a secret woodland base behind the Ski Lodge. The Secret Agents then set a trap for him and discover he is making a plan that involves Puffles. In Mission 10, Herbert is trying to steal a Golden Puffle from the Night Club, not knowing it is a fake. A trap is set for him when he tries to get it and is caught. Unfortunately, he tricks Rookie, saying that he requests to make one last call. When Rookie gives him the phone, Herbert uses the teleport button to escape. It is unknown where he went. However, he left behind some type of seeds. In Mission 11 he hacks into the PSA data and nearly reveals it to the whole island. Using Gary's Computer that he stole from Gary's Room, he was about to reveal the secret of the PSA, when the agent stops him by pulling the plug of the computer. Then he teleports a 'gift' and the agent to the HQ. The 'gift' turns out to be a Popcorn Time Bomb. It was programmed to give a major blast, soon after the Agents find out, they managed to escape safely, along with an EPF agent, Dot the Disguise Gal. However, the bomb destroyed the Sports Shop and all the rooms connected to it. The building was later reopened as the Everyday Phoning Facility. Herbert then was seen measuring the Ice Rink by Agent Rookie. Rookie reports it to the HQ and the Agency send the Secret Agent disguised as Klutzy. The agent(in Klutzy's costume) infiltrates Herbert's lair, but he is eventually caught by Herbert, but the agent manages to escape. Hebert, in anger that his HQ was infiltrated, makes a hole in the Ice Rink(To lure the agents there). The EPF Agency arrives there, but they were "captured" by Herbert and he takes them to the mountains. He revealed his plan that he builds a "Mega-Magnifying Glass", which he uses the Sun's rays and change the cold island into a warm tropical one.(If he uses the sun's rays to heat the island, the island will probably melt. This is one of his careless mistakes). The agent collects blocks of ice and reverses the light from the Magnifying glass and the breaks the magnifying glass. All the agents escape and Herbert's plans are foiled again. Herbert then built a hot-air balloon and was flying around the island. Luckily, none of the penguins noticed him. Then, a geyser in the Mine Shack erupts, and the cap hits Herbert's balloon, and Herbert is stuck in the Ski Lift. He is rescued by the Elite Agents, and Herbert gradually agrees to save Club Penguin, just to help himself. Herbert drops his own statue in the geyser hole, and the hole is blocked. But, however, as he dropped the statue, the balloon gets haywire and lands in the Toughest Mountain. Herbert somehow escapes back to his lair. In the game System Defender, Herbert tried to destroy the EPF mainframe once and for all. Secretly, G and the Director had planned for Herbert to do this, so that they could track him to his hideout, and commence Operation: Hibernation. The operation would be, to infiltrate Herbert's hideout, and make him so tired that he would try and hibernate. The mission was a success, but Klutzy escaped just in time. Later, during the Holiday Party 2011, Klutzy returned to Herbert, to give him a Christmas gift of a Santa Hat. Klutzy escaped again shortly thereafter, but returned a few weeks later during the Underwater Expedition, where he, and a crab army, broke Herbert out of his destroyed lair, and into a new one. In his new lair, he invented a Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom in the episode Puffle Trouble. Recently, he has had random cameos in Club Penguin Shorts episodes. He causes the power to go out in The Party Starts Now. He is holding a picture of a crossed-out sun near a tree in Ghosts Just Wanna Dance. Currently, he might be trying something to blacken the island. In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series Herbert, along with his evil side-kick Klutzy, is seen among the crowd at The Stage. ("Best Seat In The House") Herbert has a secret lab in the mountains. This is where he currently lives after the big escape in January 2012. He invented a detonator bomb that exploded a cream soda tank. Many puffles then foiled his scheme before he could release it on the EPF. ("Puffle Trouble") Herbert has a short split second appearance, causing the power to go out. ("The Party Starts Now") Herbert is seen leaning on a tree, holding a piece of paper with a crossed-out sun. This was most likely because of the upcoming mission, Operation: Blackout. ("Ghosts Just Wanna Dance") Herbert breaks into Gary the Gadget Guy's lab, and kidnaps him. EPF Agents try to infiltrate Herbert's Blackout Fortress, and Herbert is waiting for them. ("Save the Island") EPF: Herbert's Revenge Missions *'The Elite Penguin Force' - He is only mentioned as the reason the EPF is creating a special team. *'Secret of the Fur' - Same as the online version. *'Questions for a Crab' - Same as the online version. *'Mysterious Tremors' - Same as the online version. *'Operation: Spy & Seek' - Same as the online version. *'Waddle Squad' - Same as the online version. *'The Veggie Villain' - Same as the online version. *'Suspect at Large' - Herbert is a minor character in this mission. He measured something in the Ice Rink, which Rookie saw him do, and when he returns to his hideout, you have to convince him that you're Klutzy. But, when he finds out that "somebody" (which is you) stole his plans he puts his hideout in lock-down so you can't escape (although you do escape eventually). *'Herbert's Plan' - Herbert made a hole in the Ice Rink to lure your partners to go there. Once your partners arrive, Herbert 'penguin-naps' your partners and takes them to the mountains. Herbert builds a mega-magnifying glass to melt the snow in Club Penguin and make it a sunny tropical island, despite you trying to dissuade him. You then have to collect blocks of ice to reverse the light from the magnifying glass to break the magnifying glass. *'The Ultimate Mission' - After the events of Mission 9, a giant geyser erupted in the Mine Shack. Herbert's balloon is hit, pops and got stuck in the Ski Lift at the Ski Village. When you help Herbert come out of the Ski Lift, he helps you momentarily to save Club Penguin (but he only did it to help himself). He brings his self statue to the geyser, thus plugging it and saving Club Penguin. But because he dropped the statue, his balloon goes haywire and blows away to the Toughest Mountain. *'System Defender' - Herbert returns on 1/27/11. Herbert's Inventions :See List of Herbert's Inventions Herbert P. Bear has created multiple machines to arouse chaos in Club Penguin Island. He has made a Mechanical Woodchopper, an Earthquake Driller, and he put together the Electromagnet 3000. He also created the "Popcorn Bomb" which destroyed the PSA's HQ. He also rebuilt the Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 and created the Cream Soda Sticky Bomb of Doom. For Operation: Blackout, he created the High Frequency Infrared Reversion Laser to destroy the Everyday Phoning Facility and the island. Trivia *He's the first and ONLY polar bear in Club Penguin. *Herbert first appeared on Club Penguin in 2007, around Mission 3, although he did not make an official appearance until Mission 6 *Before the events that took place in Herbert's Revenge, Herbert didn't know about the Elite Penguin Force. *He was the "Yeti Penguin" in the April 1, 2010 newspaper. *Herbert was mentioned in Club Penguin Times issue #354 when one excited beach-goer quoted, "Last one in is a grouchy polar bear!" *It is probable that Herbert crossed from the Circle to Club Penguin by the Atlantic Ocean, as he says ¨The climate did get warmer¨, meaning the pass through the Equator (Central America). Also, the position of the island is down below Argentina, South America. *It is possible that he was the one that revealed the EPF's identity to the Club Penguin Times as said by the Director in the very same issue they were revealed as the source mentions the PSA vanished off the island nearly one year ago and he was the only one other than EPF and former PSA agents to know about it and it was mentioned by the source of the letter *Apparently, helping save the island meant nothing to him because revealed in a new EPF message, he said that did nothing to make him nicer. It seems now as if Herbert will never stop until he gets the island. *Herbert and Klutzy are not meetable characters, but are only seen in games and missions so far... *Via a glitch you can add Herbert and it is confirmed he will be meetable during Operation: Blackout. *If you look up 'Herbert P. Bear' in find friends it says, "Herbert P. Bear doesn't like penguins very much. Try searching for someone friendlier instead. *Herbert's plan is to warm up club penguin to make it into his own little tropical island resort for him and Klutzy, but he's trying to get rid of the EPF so that all he has to get rid of are useless penguins as he says. *Herbert was caught by the EPF during the Great Snow Race in Operation: Hibernation, but Klutzy escaped. *It's unknown when the EPF Team will defeat Herbert. *In Holiday Party 2011 Herbert wore a Santa Hat, as seen in the EPF Monitor. Klutzy somehow entered the monitor, too. It is believed that Klutzy bought Herbert all items which he is using inside the trap. *A video entitled "Rock a bye Herbert" was put up by the Club Penguin team. It suggested Herbert escaped due to the flooding. Soon after, Herbert escaped hibernation, although it is not yet known how. *Many penguins thought he was long gone, but since he appeared in Puffle Trouble, and returned to the Lighthouse on the homepage on May 4th, he was confirmed to be awake. *Made a brief cameo appearance in The Party Starts Now (Song) *It was rumoured that he might make the expected blackout during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam 2012. *Herbert is scared of the Night of the Living Sled movies' according to a comic in the Club Penguin magazine which is only available in the U.K. *It appeared in Smoothie Smash that he likes black fruits. *Some penguins think that Rookie works with Herbert but that was false. *Some penguins thought there might be something Herbert related happening at the Fair 2012 because in the Club Penguin Times issue 359, it said, "EPF Agents have been spotted running around the island recently" This was later proven false. *He has a Twitter account. *He comfirmed on Twitter that the P. stands for Percival, not Polar. *He is aware of Gangnam Style, as seen on Twitter. *There is a Cardboard Herbert. *He will become a real meetable character in November 2012. *He is a vegetarian, unlike other polar bears. *According to Twitter, he once had a neighbor named Dave, seeming to be a Polar Bear infant, like so:http://prntscr.com/hkj94 *He appears to be named after Dr. Herbert Percival Camarillo. *In Mission 11, he claims he is smarter than the average polar bear, and obvious reference to Yogi Bear. Gallery On Friends List HERBERT (PNG).PNG|What it looks like to add Herbert P. Bear. 10mascotherbertAPI.png|How he looks when he is offline. (Note Jet Bot and Protobot) herbert onn buddy list.PNG|What Herbert P Bear looks like when online. herbertdf.png|Herbert on buddy list Artwork Herbert_P_Bear.png| HPBE sleeping.PNG|Herbert while sleeping after you completed the Operation: Hibernation at the Great Snow Race. herbert---.PNG|Herbert and Klutzy behind him in a drawing. Herbert Monitor Xmas.jpg|Herbert's monitor during Holiday Party 2011. Note that Klutzy returned and the presents. herbert-escape.png|A video that shows in the end that Herbert woke up and escaped from the Classified Area. Image:Foundherbert.png|What Herbert looks like. herbertsculptureatmine.png|A sculpture at the Mine that looks similar to Herbert. CpwikiHerbertDisaper.PNG|The Screen a few days during the Underwater Expedition. CPwikirookiefunnylook.PNG|A message that might be Herbert to trick us... Screenshot_1170.png|Herbert in Puffle Trouble. Herbertdancingspyandseek.png|Herbert, as seen in Mission 9 Herbertcavetrouble.png|Herbert's new lair, as seen in Puffle Trouble. Snowballsseat.png|Herbert in a Club Penguin Animated Short episode. HerbertCardJitsuPizza.png|In Card-Jitsu as a power card with his seaweed pizza. HerbetKlutzyonhomescreen.png|Appearing on the Home Screen with Klutzy after Puffle Trouble was first shown. Herbert 2.png|Herbert holding the decoy Golden Puffle from Mission 10. HQ 3.jpg|Herbert in HQ Screens and he is speaking. HerbertInPartyStartsNow.png|Making a brief apperance in The Party Starts Now. imagesCA6PGU3W.jpg|A Herbert plush toy. Herbert.png|His Twitter account icon. Herbert on blog.png|Herbert on What's New Blog. Herbert on the freinds list,his player card and free gift button.jpg|This is what Herbert looks like on the friends list, his player card and free gift button. Herbert site omg.png|Herberts Computer Blackout glasses.PNG|Herbert attacking Gary in an Operation: Blackout sneak peak. (look at the left lens) Blackout 3.png|Herbert maniacally laughing in Save the Island. Sources And References *Herbert's Website See also *Klutzy *Missions *Arctic Circle *List of Herbert's Inventions *Herbert's Revenge *Iceberg *Operation: Blackout Category:PSA Category:Creatures Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Elite Penguin Force Category:Mission Characters Category:FAOTW Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:2007 Category:Operation: Blackout